jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana
Shana is a Flame Haze, usually referred to among other Flame Haze by her title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter", or as "The Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana". Her name was given to her by her ex-girlfriend, Yuji Sakai, who named her after her sword. After a bad breakup with Yuji, she becomes a honours student and falls in love with her new boyfriend, Shouto Todoroki. Her age is at least 12, but her real age is revealed, she is actually 16 year old. Abilities Shana is a powerful and talented Flame Haze, and is said to be the most powerful, known and feared by most Crimson Denizens with her title alone. This has allowed her to defeat many powerful Denizens, and permits her many different abilities, including her proficiency with the Nietono no Shana, the ability to wield flames, manipulate the Power of Existence, harbor extrasensory traits, and fly with wings of flame. In the third volume of the manga, the first volume of the novel, and the movie, Alastor states that the reason why she did not explode after being shot by Friagne's Trigger Happy was because she held a capacity that existed in dimensional space, which was able to contain the Flame of Heaven (and more); He has thus stated her as "The Great One". Shana has impeccable swordsmanship and form in hand-to-hand combat. However, she demonstrates a clear lack of experience in battle, as noted by Sophie Sawallisch, who has witnessed her fighting style first-hand, where she doesn't plan before a battle, and is unable to read the opponent's fighting style. This is once held responsible for her defeat against a Flame Haze, Margery Daw, who is a specialist in Power of Unrestraint. Gōka: An Impact Skill in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Shana charges forward while being engulfed in flames and slashes with Nietono no Shana. Divine Summonings Tenpa Jōsai: A secret technique inherited by Flame Haze of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Shana is capable of using it to summon Alastor. Unrestricted Spells Wings of Crimson: A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Shouto in range. Later on, she manages to use Guren no Souyoku when she fought in later battles even against Yūji. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. Great Blade of Crimson: It coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. Additionally, she has learned to summon the spirit of Tenmoku Ikko, the entity that resides within Nietono no Shana when she was held as a captive in Seireiden. Shinku: A unique Unrestricted Spell that forms a shape of a hand with flame. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, and even defeat enemies. Hien: A unique Unrestricted Spell that provides a radiating wave of flame. Shinpan: A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose of Unrestricted Spells, and sense Power of Existence in a large area. Danzai: A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures, and destroying the enemy directly. Its continuous stream of flame is powerful enough to break through the flame shield provided by the Azure. Kessen Ōgi: Named in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Shana attacks using the four Unrestricted Spells Shinku, Hien, Shinpan and Danzai successively in that order. Shana performs Kessen Ōgi during her first use of those four Unrestricted Spells during her fight with Vual in Seireiden, leading to the destruction of the Crimson Lord. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Rie Kugimiya English dub: Cherami Leigh Category:Course 1 Students Category:Female Superheroes